staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2001
06:30 Chcemy pomóc 06:45 Proszę o odpowiedź 07:05 Nasza gmina 07:50 Brzydkie kaczątko; odc.36 -Nawiedzony dom; serial anim.prod.hiszpańskiej 08:15 Do góry nogami 08:40 Siódme niebo; odc.21 Niebezpieczne związki cz.I; serial prod.USA 09:30 Magazyn żeglarski 09:45 The Race-regaty dookoła świata 10:00 Mały gliniarz; Kid Cop; 1996 film fab.prod.USA 11:35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień 13:35 Nasza gmina; wydanie specjalne 13:45 Odyseja; odc.1/4; The Odyssey; 1996 serial prod.USA 14:35 Studio sport; Lech Basket Liga; Brok Słupsk-Malfarb Ostrów 16:30 Studio sport; Uniwersjada Zakopane 2001; Łyżwiarstwo figurowe 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Randka w ciemno; quiz 18:05 Lokatorzy; odc.37 -Wyznania Wandy X; serial TVP 18:35 Śmiechu warte 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; odc.5 -Problemy Donalda 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Twarze i maski; odc.6 Ryszard; serial TVP 21:00 Złote łany; odc.6/12; telenowela dok.TVP stereo 21:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 22:15 Pegaz 22:40 Konkurs audiotele 22:50 Sportowa niedziela 23:10 Uniwersjada Zakopane 2001 - kronika 23:35 Niezapomniane role; Matka Joanna od aniołów; 1960 dramat prod. polskiej 01:15 Klub samotnych serc 01:35 Artyści z Essaouiry; film dok.prod.francuskiej 02:05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:55 Twarze i maski; odc.6 Ryszard; serial prod. TVP niesłyszących 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.31; serial prod.USA 09:25 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 09:30 Nie tylko dla komandosów; Piechota górska 09:55 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitt 10:00 Kręcioła 10:20 Wycieczki przyrodnicze; odc.4/9 Wilki na śniegu; serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10:50 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 10:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Apeninów 11:25 Jej styl 11:55 Cherokee Kid; Cherokee Kid; 1996 film fab.prod.USA 13:25 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 13:30 Cień; wspomnienie o Redaktorze Jerzym Giedroyciu 14:00 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:35 Familiada; teleturniej 14:55 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 15:05 Złotopolscy; odc.296 -Zapisane w kartach; telenowela TVP 15:35 Pięćdziesiątka Staśka Wielanka cz.1 16:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 53 Wróżba; serial TVP 17:20 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Święta wojna; odc.51 Hydraulik; serial prod.TVP 19:25 Wielka historia wina i jego kariera; . 19:50 Instytut Literacki w Maaisons-Laffitte 20:00 Pięćdziesiątka Staśka Wielanka cz.2 20:50 Dwójkomania 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Życie do poprawki; odc.8/22 Dobrani w niebie; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 22:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Pani Hapgood 23:30 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie; odc.10/44Wolność albo śmierć; serial prod. USA 00:10 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie; odc.11/44Ucieczka Sandovala; serial prod.USA 00:55 Leningrad Cowboys - koncert (Malta'99) 01:55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Wyspa Noego (1) - serial anim. prod. brytyjskiej 7.30 Tajna misja (19/24) - serial przygodowy prod. australijskiej 8.00 Niedziela w pościelach 8.30 Kraina Tośmo 9.00 Wierzę, wątpie, szukam - program religijny 9.25 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn czytelniczy 9.30 Świat królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - serial dla dzieci prod. brytyjskiej 9.55 Budujemy mosty (21) - teleturniej 10.25 Robin Hood (9) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - magazyn czytelniczy 11.30 Tu i tam - magazyn turystyczny 12.35 Opowieść wigilijna - reportaż 13.00 Magazyn kulturalny 13.30 Niedziela w pościelach 14.00 Depozyt wiaru - magazyn religijny 14.30 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała: Od narodzin do śmierci - serial dokumetalny prod. brytyjskiej 15.25 Tu i tam - magazyn turystyczny 15.55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (2) - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 16.50 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Recital 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Junior - magazyn sportu młodzieżowego 18.30 Sport 21.00 Słodź nam tę Łódź 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.25 Kino mocne: Kobieta honoru (2/6) - serial sensacyjny prod. włoskiej 0.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 06.00 Disco polo live 07.00 Twój lekarz 07.20 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 08.30 Spider Man - serial anim. 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Power Rangers (268) - serial dla młodzieży 09.55 Disco relaks 10.55 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (77) - serial komediowy USA 11.20 Dharma i Greg (70) - serial komediowy USA 11.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria (32) - serial komed. USA 12.15 Gang Olsena - duń. komedia krym., 1968 (77 min) 13.40 Grom w raju (19) - serial sensac. USA 14.30 Tajemnice wielkich kotów - ang. film przyr. 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Adam i Ewa (50, 51) - pol. serial obycz. 16.45 Macie, co chcecie 17.15 Rodzina zastępcza (60) - pol. serial komed. 17.45 Idź na całość 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.05 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.00 Zerwane więzi - talk-show Alicji Resich-Modlińskiej 20.55 Kieszonkowe - komedia obycz. USA, 1994 (108 min) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i szczęśliwego numerka 23.00 Na każdy temat 23.55 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 00.55 FIFA TV 01.25 Muzyka na bis 05.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|80px 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Punky Brewster; Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki; Piotruś Pan; She-Ra, księżniczka mocy; Omer - seriale anim. dla dzieci 10.10 Wielka nagroda - film rodzinny USA, 1945 (130 min) 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 13.00 Kuroń raz! - mag. kulinarny 13.30 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.00 Łowcy skarbów (10) - serial przyg. USA 14.55 Co za tydzień - mag. 15.20 Mój przyjaciel na niby - film rodzinny USA, 1996 (107 min) 17.25 Ale plama - program rozr. 17.55 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozr. 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk-show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk-show 22.10 Superwizjer - mag. sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Ale plama - program rozr. 23.40 Prezydencki poker (22) - serial sensac. USA 00.35 Dziewczyna na pożegnanie - film obycz. USA, 1977 (120 min) 02.35 Granie na zawołanie - program rozr. thumb|left 06.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 07.00 Droga do Avonlea (21) - kanad. serial familijny 08.00 Dialog - program internetowy 08.30 V Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 09.00 Domek loretański - film dok. 09.30 Voltron - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Rudzielec - serial anim. 10.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina - serial dla dzieci 11.00 Droga do Avonlea (22) - kanad. serial familijny 12.00 Od Afryki do Arktyki tropem psa - film dok. 13.00 Super VIP 13.30 Dialog - program internetowy 14.00 Dzieci lwicy z afrykańskiego buszu - ang. film fab., 1972 15.50 Podryw kontrolowany - program rozr. 16.20 Supergol - mag. sportowy 16.50 Team Knight Rider (1) - serial 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Informacje sportowe 18.05 Chiński syndrom - film fab. USA, 1979 (140 min) 20.30 Z Archiwum X (61) - serial sensac. USA 21.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 22.00 Siedmiu wspaniałych (16) - serial przyg. USA 23.00 System (6) - serial sensac. USA 00.00 Oczko w głowie - dramat USA, 1996 01.50 Muz. VIP - program muz. 02.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Opowieści do poduszki, Gnomy - strażnicy przyrody, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Bionix 10.15 Beczka śmiechu - program rozr. 10.40 SeaOuest - serial s.f. 11.30 Hotel - serial obycz. 12.20 Kobieta olbrzym - komedia USA, 1993 (86 min) 13.55 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensac. 14.45 Władca zwierząt - serial s.f. 15.30 Goryle - wrażliwe giganty - dok. przyrod. 16.30 Komisarz Szympański - serial familijny 17.25 Tygrys - film familijny USA, 1998 (85 min) 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Najemnicy - film sensac. USA, 1994 (99 min) 21.50 Krwawy trop - thriller niem., 1998 (94 min) 23.35 Władca zwierząt - serial s.f. 00.20 Komisarz Szympański - serial familijny 01.05 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 01.55 Goryle - wrażliwe giganty - dok. przyrod. 02.50 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 31 - Pojednanie; 1999 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Emigrantki; reportaż Grzegorza Gołębiewskiego; powt. 07:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Z Wiednia do Łańcuta; reportaż Leszka Platty; powt. 07:40 Madonny polskie; Matka Boża Nieustającej Pomocy; reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka i Dominika Kozła 08:10 Fraglesy; odc. 9 - Zagubiony skarb Fraglesów; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:35 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Miłość i muzyka; Portret Witolda Lutosławskiego 09:15 Muzyka żałobna; Witolda Lutosławskiego; wyk: Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia, dyryguje Grzegorz Nowak 09:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 252 - Ładna rodzinka; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 253 - Nic nie było; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 10:30 Pani minister tańczy; 1937 komedia archiwalna prod. polskiej (84') /cz.-biały/; reż: Juliusz Gardan; wyk: Tola Mankiewiczówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Józef Orwid 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Otwarte drzwi; magazyn katolicki 13:00 Transmisja Niedzielnej Mszy Świętej; z Kontrkatedry pw. Świętej Trójcy w Chełmży 14:00 Teatr dla Dzieci; Ogrodnik i jego chlebodawcy; 1994 autor: H. Ch. Andersen; reż: Krystyna Krupska-Wysocka; wyk: Marta Lipińska, Jagoda Stach, Barbara Krafftówna, Henryk Machalica, Andrzej Grabarczyk 14:45 Spotkanie z Balladą; Wielkie łowy cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Biografie; Samotnik. Szkic do portretu Kazimierza Orłosia; film dokumentalny 16:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 16:30 Uniwersjada Zakopane 2001; (łyżwiarstwo figurowe) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc. 12/22; 1988 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Machulski 18:15 Kabaret a sprawa polska cz.2 19:15 Dobranocka; Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 23 - Mikstura wiecznego snu; serial anim. prod.francuskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Paciorki Jednego Różańca; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (107'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz, muzyka Wojciech Kilar; wyk: Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bógdoł, Ewa Wiśniewska, Franciszek Pieczka 21:45 Wielka sława to żart; cz. 1; koncert; wyk: Artyści Teatru Roma: G. Brodzińska, J. Laszczkowski, R. Wróblewski, B. Morka i inni 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; wydanie specjalne cz. 2 23:30 Serce za serce-Koncert Fundacji Rozwoju Kardiochirurgii w Zabrzu; "Noc argentyńska" 00:20 Sportowa niedziela 00:40 Patrząc w przyszłość; film dok. Agnieszki Mazanek i Krzysztofa Landsberga 01:15 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka; odc. 23 - Mikstura wiecznego snu; serial anim. prod.francuskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Artystyczne tandemy; Paciorki Jednego Różańca; 1979 film fab. prod. polskiej (107'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz, muzyka Wojciech Kilar; wyk: Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bógdoł, Ewa Wiśniewska, Franciszek Pieczka; powt. 03:45 Wielka sława to żart; cz. 1; koncert; wyk: Artyści Teatru Roma: G. Brodzińska, J. Laszczkowski, R. Wróblewski, B. Morka i inni; powt. 04:30 Zaproszenie; Podlasie - Laski, piaski i karaski...; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Podolski smak; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy anim. 08.00 Teletubbies II - serial anim. 08.25 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dok. 08.50 Życie biurowe - komedia USA, 1998 (85 min) 10.15 DESER: Kieszeń - film krótkometrażowy 10.30 Ed TV - komedia USA, 1999 (118 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 Kolacja dla palantów - komedia fr., 1998 (76 min) 15.15 Nie starczy - komedia USA, 2000 (98 min) 16.55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19.00 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 19.30 Nie przegap - prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 19.35 Pinky i Mózg - serial anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Spin City - serial 20.25 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.35 Cienie - serial 21.25 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 00.15 Piąta zima magnetyzera - szw.-nor.-duń. film obycz., 1999 (117 min) 02.15 Bez przyszłości - film akcji USA, 1998 (91 min) 03.50 Spis cudzołożnic - komediodramat pol., 1994 (64 min) 04.55 DESER: Czarne Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 05.10 Bulwar Zachodzącego Słońca - dramat USA, 1950 (106 min) thumb|left|80px 06.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 06.55 Zabójcze wspomnienia - thriller USA, 1998 (90 min) 08.30 Powiew nocy - dramat fr., 1999 (92 min) 10.05 Gospodyni - dramat USA, 1999 (105 min) 11.55 Wilder - thriller USA, 2000 (91 min) 13.30 Szósty - komedia USA, 1997 (107 min) 15.20 Gorączka - dramat USA, 1999 (99 min) 17.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Bill Paxton - magazyn filmowy 17.30 Mary Poppins - film familijny USA, 1964 (146 min) 20.00 Wielki Joe - film familijny USA, 1998 (109 min) 21.50 Trylenium 1 - niem. film s.f., 1999 23.25 Mutant - horror USA, 1997 (101 min) 01.10 Easy Rider - film przyg. USA, 1969 (91 min) 02.45 Nocna straż - thriller USA, 1998 (96 min) 04.25 Na planie filmu Złoto pustyni 04.40 Rzeczpospolita babska - komedia pol., 1969 (96 min) thumb|left 8.00 Wyprawy - serial dok. 9.00 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej 9.30 Afficionado: Garbage - alchemicy dźwięku - program muzyczny 10.00 Reporterskim okiem - serial dok. 11.00 Afficionado: Blues - historia prawdziwej muzyki (1) - progr. muz. 11.30 Kalejdoskop - mag. 12.00 Lebenstein - film dok. 13.00 Ludzie się liczą - film dok. 13.30 Planeta Południe - serial dok. 14.00 Afficionado: Jamiroquai - kowboje z kosmosu - progr. muz. 14.30 Afficionado: Rage Against The Machine - rock'n'roll na barykadach - progr. muz. 15.00 John Cale-Nico - reportaż 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Ricky Martin - reportaż 16.20 Ludzie się liczą - film dok. 17.00 Informator-tydzień - progr. publ. 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Maanam - koncert 18.35 Nowe oblicze sportu 19.00 Planeta praca - Jobs.pl - magazyn 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 INFORmator giełdowy 19.55 Focus - poznaj świat 20.25 Ricky Martin - reportaż 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Sport 20.57 Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV - wiadomości gospodarcze 21.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 21.35 Biznestydzień - mag., 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Sport 21.57 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV - wiadomości gospodarcze 22.10 Afficionado: Blues - historia prawdziwej muzyki (2) - progr. muz. 22.35 Eurythmics - koncert 0.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|80px 9.00 Program dnia 9.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 9.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: MB z Lourdes - Dzień Chorych 9.15 Powołanie franciszkańskie - dok. 9.45 Polska fotografia w świecie 9.55 Pomorze Zachodnie - film krajozn. 10.15 Twórczość Zbigniewa Łoskota 10.25 Archeologia: Achajowie - dok. 11.10 I co było dalej?: W dolinie niewidomych - progr. dla dzieci 11.20 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Kaczki wudi - film przyrod. 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Misje: Madagaskar - progr. duszp. 12.50 Laski - dok. 13.20 Pijarzy 13.40 Dwa domy - dok. 14.00 Śladami dawnych kultur - spotkanie z podróżnikami 14.25 Koncert życzeń - powtórka 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - progr. dla dzieci 15.30 Emaus - mag. diecezji zielonogórsko-gorzowskiej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: MB z Lourdes - Dzień Chorych 16.10 Pokuta karmelitańska - dok. 16.30 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis 16.45 Nie zwlekać z miłością - dok. fab. 17.40 Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona - progr. muz. 18.10 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - dok. 18.30 Dobranocka 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegl. wyd. 19.20 Poeta polskości - Józef Chełmoński 19.35 Gdyby słowa mogły zaspokoić głód - dok. 20.05 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - film przyrod. 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Sympozjum w Łagiewnikach 21.35 W hołdzie powstańcom 21.45 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Nurt rycerski - dok. 22.25 Gdańskie szanty 22.40 Curriculum - dok. 23.05 Obywatel świata - Barbara Hendricks 23.20 Dwory i pałace ziemi szczecińskiej - progr. historyczny 23.30 Przenoszenie wyobraźni - dok. 23.50 Najważniejsza jest dobroć - wspomnienie o ks. Januszu Pasierbie 0.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.00 Bajki dla dzieci 8.00 Top shop 12.00 Autosalon - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.30 Young Duke - western 13.00 Guliwer: Norwegia - film dok. 14.00 Top shop 18.15 Koszykówka 20.00 Życie jest piękne - film USA 22.10 Tajemnice nocy - film dok. 23.00 Top shop 0.10 Hot shop 0.45 Playboy thumb|left|80px 7.30 „Taxi” 8.30 „Lot 001” 9.30 „Bestia” - serial 10.00 „Wieczny kawaler” - serial 10.30 „Trzecia planeta od Słońca” - serial 11.00 „Kobietki i kokietki” - serial 11.30 „Ucieczka w kosmos” - serial 12.30 „Ziemia - ostatnie starcie” - serial 13.30 „Wojownicy” 14.30 „Zapasy na śmierć i życie” - serial 15.00 „Wojny robotów” 16.00 „Pop Tok” 16.30 „Mistrzowie iluzji” 17.00 „Najbardziej niesamowite burze” 18.00 „Wojownicy” - serial 19.00 „Ziemia - ostatnie starcie” - serial 20.00 „Nie do wiary” - serial dok. 21.00 „Grecja bez spodni” 22.00 „Jaja na oślep” 22.30 „Miasteczko South Park” - serial 23.00 „Zapasy na śmierć i życie” - serial 23.30 „Nocny rozpruwacz” - horror USA 1.10 „Śmierć dzieciom-strażnikom!” - film sensacyjny USA thumb|left|80px 6.00 „Inne spojrzenie” - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 8.00 „Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow” - horror kanadyjski 10.00 „Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe” - amerykańsko-angielski film dla dzieci 12.00 „Letnia burza” - film obyczajowy USA 14.00 „Niezła heca” - film dla młodzieży USA 16.00 „Morscy” - film fantastyczny USA 18.00 „W rezerwacie” - dramat obyczajowy USA 20.00 „Sprawiedliwość w Fortitude Bay” - kanadyjski dramat obyczajowy 22.00 „Nietypowa przesyłka” - film sensacyjny USA 0.00 „Takie czasy” - thriller USA 2.00 „Sprawiedliwość w Fortitude Bay” - kanadyjski dramat obyczajowy 4.00 „Nietypowa przesyłka” - film sensacyjny USA thumb|left|80px 6.00 Cała ty (33-37) 11.00 Imperium kobiet (129-133) 16.00 Cała ty (33-37) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (129-133) thumb|left|80px 20.00 Od wtorku do czwartku - thriller, USA, 1936 22.00 Key Largo - film sensac. USA, 1948 23.45 Listonosz zawsze dzwoni dwa razy - dramat, USA, 1946 thumb|left|80px 8.30 Sporty ekstremalne 9.00 Przygoda 10.00 Narciarstwo biegowe 10.45 Biathlon 12.45 Narciarstwo szybkie 15.15 Snowbard 16.00 Saneczkarstwo 17.00 Biathlon 18.00 Saneczkarstwo 19.00 Narciarstwo szybkie 20.00 Skeleton 21.00 Lekka atletyka 22.00 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 22.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Mag. Watts 23.45 Tenis 0.45 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1.15 Wiadomości 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 9.00 Granice nauki 9.55 Odyseja sasquatcha 10.50 Wielka rzecz 11.45 Połączenia 12.15 Niespokojne góry 13.10 Klasyczne motocykle 14.05 Polowanie 15.00 Granice nauki 15.55 Odyseja Sasquatcha 16.50 Wielka rzecz 17.45 Połączenia 18.15 Niespokojne góry 19.10 Klasyczne motocykle 20.05 Polowanie na dinozaury 21.00 Granice nauki 21.55 Odyseja Sasquatcha 22.50 Wielka rzecz 23.45 Połączenia 0.15 Niespokojne góry 1.10 Klasyczne motocykle 2.05 Polowanie na dinozaury 3.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 7.00 Lions of Etosha 8.00 Kratt’s Creatures 8.30 Going Wild with Jeff Corwin 9.00 Monkey Business 10.00 Croc Files 11.00 O’Shea’s Big Adventure 11.30 Postcards from the Wild 12.00 Extreme Contact 13.00 Breed All About It 14.00 Croc Files 15.00 Zoo Chronicles 16.00 You Lie Like a Dog 17.00 Wild Thing 18.00 The Whole Story 19.00 Hi Tech Vets 19.30 Champions of the Wild 20.00 An Evening with Chris Packham 20.30 The Ivory Orphans 21.30 Lady Roxanne 22.00 Wild at Heart 23.00 The Quest 0.00 Extreme Contact 0.30 Aquanauts 1.00 Close thumb|left|80px 08.00 Diverse 10.30 The Flavours of Italy 11.00 The Greatest Journeys on Earth 12.00 Of Tales and Travels 13.00 City Cabs 14.00 Travel On 14.30 Summer Getaways 15.00 Planet Holiday 15.30 Go 2 16.00 Ireland By Rail 17.00 The Greatest Journeys on Earth 18.00 Voyage 18.30 Above the Clouds 19.00 Travel On 19.30 Sun Block 20.00 The Far Reaches 21.00 Into the Land of Oz 22.00 Getaways 23.00 Avventura - Journeys in Italian Cuisine 24.00 Peking to Paris 00.30 Tales From the Flying Sofa 01.00 A-Z Med 01.30 Planet Holiday 02.00 Close thumb|left|80px 06.00 BBC News 06.30 TBA 07.00 BBC News 07.30 TBA 08.00 BBC News 08.30 TBA 09.00 BBC News 09.30 This Week 10.00 BBC News 10.10 I, Caesar: Justinian - The Last of the Romans 11.00 BBC News 11.30 Click Online 12.00 BBC News 12.30 USA Direct 13.00 BBC News 13.10 Rock Family Trees: The Birmingham Beat 14.00 BBC News 14.10 Dateline London 15.00 BBC News 15.30 Waterworld 16.00 BBC News 16.10 Dancing in the Street: Be My Baby 17.00 BBC News 17.30 This Week 18.00 BBC News 18.30 Holiday 19.00 BBC News 19.10 I, Caesar: Justinian - The Last of the Romans 20.00 BBC News 20.30 USA Direct 21.00 BBC News 21.10 Rock Family Trees: The Birmingham Beat 22.00 BBC News 22.30 Waterworld 23.00 BBC News 23.30 Dateline London 00.00 BBC News 00.30 Reporters 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC News 01.30 Correspondent: 2/2 to Kill A Stranger 02.00 BBC News 02.30 Waterworld 03.00 BBC News 03.30 Dateline London 04.00 BBC News 04.30 Asia Today 04.45 Reporters 05.00 BBC News 05.30 Earth Report: Hidden Gems thumb|left|80px 07.00 Bodger and Badger 07.30 Playdays 07.50 Get Your Own Back 08.15 The Biz 08.40 Bodger and Badger 08.55 Playdays 09.15 Run the Risk 09.35 The Really Wild Show 10.00 Top of the Pops 10.30 Top of the Pops 2 11.30 Dr Who 12.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 13.00 Style Challenge 14.00 Doctors 14.30 EastEnders Omnibus 16.00 Bodger and Badger 16.15 Playdays 16.35 Get Your Own Back 17.00 Caribbean Holiday 17.30 Antiques Inspectors 18.15 Antiques Roadshow 19.00 The Naked Chef 19.30 Casualty 20.30 Parkinson 21.30 Great Expectations 23.00 Castaway 2000 00.00 City Central 01.00 Meet the Ancestors 02.00 Horizon 03.00 Musical Prodigies 03.30 Towards a Better Life 04.00 Frederick the Great and Sans Souci 04.30 Manet 05.00 Talk Spanish 5 05.15 Talk Spanish 6 05.30 Science in Action 05.50 Trouble at the Top 06.30 Look Ahead 49 & 50 thumb|left|80px 06.00 World News 06.30 CNNdotcom 07.00 World News 07.30 Inside Europe 08.00 World News 08.30 CNN Hotspots 09.00 World News 09.30 World Sport 10.00 World News 10.30 World Beat 11.00 World News 11.30 Diplomatic License 12.00 World News 12.30 Larry King 13.00 World News 13.30 World Sport 14.00 World Report 15.00 World News 15.30 Inside Africa 16.00 World News 16.30 World Sport 17.00 World News 17.30 This Week in the NBA 18.00 Late Edition 19.00 World News 19.30 Business This Week 20.00 World News 20.30 Inside Europe 21.00 World News 21.30 CNN Hotspots 22.00 World News 22.30 CNNdotcom 23.00 World News 23.30 World Sport 24.00 CNN Tonight 00.30 Asia Business Morning 01.00 CNN This Morning 01.30 Asia Business Morning 02.00 CNN This Morning Asia 02.30 Science and Technology Week 03.00 Best of Larry King 04.00 World News 04.30 Earth Matters 05.00 World News 05.30 This Week in the NBA thumb|left|80px 07.00 Sunrise 11.00 News On The Hour 11.30 TBA 12.00 News On The Hour 12.30 The Book Show 13.00 Sky News Today 14.00 Sky News Today 14.30 Fashion Tv 15.00 Sky News Today 15.30 Showbiz Weekly 16.00 News On The Hour 16.30 Technofilextra 17.00 News On The Hour 17.30 Sunday With Adam Boulton 18.00 Live At 5 19.00 News On The Hour 20.00 News On The Hour 20.30 Sportsline 21.00 News On The Hour 21.30 The Book Show 22.00 News On The Hour 22.30 Showbiz Weekly 23.00 Sky News At Ten 00.00 News On The Hour 01.00 News On The Hour 01.30 CBS Evenlng News 02.00 News On The Hour 02.30 Sunday With Adam Boulton 03.00 News On The Hour 03.30 Fashion Tv 04.00 News On The Hour 04.30 The Book Show 05.00 News On The Hour 05.30 Week In Review 06.00 News On The Hour 06.30 CBS Evening News thumb|left|80px 07.10 Diverse 15.00 Die Abenteuer des braven Soldaten Schwejk 16.00 hitec, die dokumentation 16.30 Der Kalte Krieg 17.15 100 Jahre - Der Countdown 17.30 Teletipps vom Tierarzt 18.00 Tagebuch 18.15 Rundschau 19.00 heute 19.10 Ruge. neunzehn-Zehn 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Millennium 21.00 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit 21.15 Karl Prantl - Der Lauf des Wessers 22.00 Dokumentarisch arbeiten - Im Spiegel des Fremden 23.00 Bruder Cadfael 00.15 Young Americans - Todespiele 01.55 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna 02.25 Replays 05.40 anders fernsehen 05.45 Sendeschluss thumb|left|80px 06.00 Journal 06.15 Nouvelles 06.30 Les zaps 07.00 TV5 Infos 07.05 Les zaps 08.00 Journal 08.30 A toi l'actualité 09.00 TV5 Infos 09.05 Mission Pirattack 09.20 Faut que ça saute 10.00 Journal 10.15 Un clic pour un clip 10.30 Génies en herbe 11.00 TV5 Infos 11.05 Va savoir 11.30 Carte postale gourmande 12.05 Vivement Dimanche Prochain 12.30 Journal 13.00 TV5 Infos 13.05 Outremers 14.00 Journal 14.15 Grand Format: «Paroles de juges - La lutte contre les réseaux criminels» 16.00 Journal 16.15 TV5, l'invité 16.30 Télécinéma 17.00 TV5 Infos 17.05 Kiosque 18.00 Journal 18.15 Vivement Dimanche 20.00 Journal 21.00 TV5 Infos 21.05 Faut pas rêver 22.00 Journal 22.15 La Loire, Agnès et les garçons 23.45 Images de pub 24.00 Journal 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 TV5 Infos 01.05 La Loire, Agnès et les garçons 02.30 Télécinéma 03.00 TV5 Infos 03.05 Outremers 04.00 Journal 05.00 TV5 Infos 05.05 TV5, l'invité 05.30 Journal thumb|left|80px 06.30 Fun Zone 06.45 Stoke 08.30 Cooltour 09.15 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 10.00 Bundesliga Pur 11.00 Doppelpass 13.00 Auf Schalke 13.45 World Soccer 14.00 Cooltour 14.45 Eishockey olympia qualifikation: Deutschland - Ukraine 17.30 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 18.45 Motorvision 19.45 DSF reportage 20.15 Unhaltbar 20.45 Dsf interview 21.15 DSF NewsCenter 21.45 Bundesliga pur II 22.45 LaOla - fussball international 23.30 Inside NBA Magazin 24.00 Inside NBA Live 03.00 Replays thumb|left|80px 06.00 Kickstart 09.30 Bytesize 11.00 3 From 1 Weekend 16.00 Hit List UK 17.00 US Top 20 18.00 News Weekend Edition 18.30 Making the Video: Ricky Martin 'She Bangs' 19.00 So 90s 20.00 N Sync's Greatest MTV Moments 21.00 BIOrhythm: Eminem 21.30 The Tom Green Show 22.00 MTV Live 23.00 MTV Amour 01.00 Sunday Night Music Mix 05.00 Non Stop Hits thumb|left|80px 5.00 Eek 5.10 Spy Dogs 5.20 Heathcliff 5.30 Camp Candy 5.40 Three Little Ghosts 5.50 Mad Jack The Pirate 6.00 Oggy and the Cockroaches 6.20 Eek 6.30 Princess Sissi 7.00 Lisa 7.10 Button Nose 7.35 Lisa 7.40 The Little Mermaid 8.00 Princess Tenko 8.20 Breaker High 8.40 Inspector Gadget 9.00 Pokémon 9.30 Dennis 9.55 Eek 10.20 Heathcliff 10.45 Oliver Twist 11.10 Peter Pan and the Pirates 11.30 Princess Sissi 11.55 Lisa 12.05 Button Nose 12.30 Lisa 12.35 The Little Mermaid 13.00 Princess Tenko 13.20 Breaker High 13.40 Goosebumps 14.00 Inspector Gadget 14.30 Pokémon 14.50 Walter Melon 15.00 The Surprise! 16.00 Dennis 16.20 Super Mario Show 16.45 Camp Candy 17.00 Close